Light-permeable resins are widely used as materials for forming optical members such as film-shaped, plate-shaped, and lens-shaped ones for use in various optical devices (e.g., films, substrates, and prism sheets for use in liquid crystal display devices; lenses in lens systems for signal reading of optical disc devices; and Fresnel lenses and lenticular lenses for projection screens). Such resins are called “optical resins” or “optical polymers” in general.
Among these optical members, for example, a thin-film polarizing plate for use in a liquid crystal display device is usually formed by laminating a polarizer-protective film on at least one surface of a polarizer for the purpose of protecting the polarizer.
For example, a cellulose triacetate resin, polyester resin, or (meth)acrylic resin is used for such a polarizer-protective film. As one example, in the case of a polarizer-protective film in which a (meth)acrylic resin is used, Patent Literature 1 discloses forming an adhesive layer between the polarizer-protective film and a polarizer in order to improve the adhesion of the polarizer-protective film to the polarizer (for example, a hydrophilic polymeric film such as a polyvinyl alcohol-based film is used as the polarizer).
Patent Literature 2 discloses laminating a polarizer and a polarizer-protective film together by using an adhesive, the polarizer-protective film containing a thermoplastic resin and elastic body particles.